The University of Iowa will continue to enhance its contributions to the Childrens Cancer Study Group (CCSG) by: 1) entering 60-70 children on therapeutic studies, and 50-60 children on non-therapeutic studies, Greater patient participation is expected from sponsoring a new affiliate and from expansion of the bone marrow transplantation program. 2) sharing institutional research capabilities and pilot research projects with other group institutions. Eight clinical and basic research projects are currently under investigation locally or in conjunction with other institutions. 3) increasing investigator contributions to group administrative, scientific, and study group leadership. The University of Iowa has members in 4 leadership positions (chair, vice-chair), and actively participating in 28 scientific and special committees. More participation is expected with the addition of 2 new investigators. 4) acquiring accreditation as a transplant institution, and giving priority to CCSG patients. 5) remaining among the top 2 institutions in providing accurate and timely data, and among the top 7 institutions in compliance with protocol requirements.